


Why?

by BrynnBrynnStar



Category: The Boys of Woods Hollow - BrettB
Genre: Angst, First of its Kind, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynnBrynnStar/pseuds/BrynnBrynnStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only word spoken when Andy had indeed confirmed that the scars showing up this summer were intended on purpose and by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurettoB](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BurettoB), [BrettB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettB/gifts).



> Aaahhhhhh, I was going to do another fanfiction first but my mind had other plans when this fic had showed up here in my ideas unannounced! Gift for Brett himself, from his cool kid editor. UvU

   "Andy, are you coming to the hollow today?" Richie asks, in his mind repeating,  _please say yes, please say yes._ He held the solo cup phone anxiously, with the other side hearing him fiddle with the cup, and the huge line stretching from his window to his friend's whirling without a breeze. "I mean, you haven't been around for the past week...What's been going on? Food poisoning? Flu? Morning sickness?"

Andy laughs half-heartedly, hoping to stall his reason. "Morning sickness?"

   "Hey, if you're having some sort of alien baby, I'd be completely fine with that, because it would have nine adoptive fathers."

   "Oh my god," He would actually laugh so hard he wouldn't breathe if he weren't filled with guilt with what he'd done last night. Richie laughs, oblivious to his clear off-ness, if there was such a word. "It could happen!"

   After a quick moment, he does realize his ways, keeping his only friends he's ever known hanging was a mean thing, no matter the circumstance. "It was rude of me to go and take a leave with out any notice, especially without even talking to you so you could at least send them the heads up..." A decision made purely out of guilt, he agrees. "I'll be over there in five minutes."

   "Rad! I'll see you then!" 

 _"Oh no,"_ Andygroaned after he heard him set the phone down on his windowsill, actually seeing how he actually got ready before he talked to him, possibly running out the door with two strips of bacon shoved in his mouth. He now had to hold up a promise. Because in his mind, a best friend would never break a promise. Andy lacks the knowledge that in a friendship there will always be mistakes and the other would eventually forgive. But then again,  Andy never had friends.

   So Andrew Morris prospered, just for his dear companion and other colleagues of his. He'd gotten dressed, making the move of wearing a short sleeved shirt, having to keep his arms by his sides timidly. This won't end well. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh dang, looks like this is gonna be a multi-chapter, folks! I apologize if anything's OOC, Brett. UnU


End file.
